Nuestro Encelado Escape
by Kigen no Lawliet
Summary: En un escape desesperado de Sasuke y Hinata algo inesperado ocurre ¿Naruto qué haces aquí? "Hinata-chan, acepta ser mi esposa, ¡Te aseguro que me amarás-ttebayo!""Dobe, no te he matado porque sería arruinarme el día, pero entiende una cosa, ella es mía" ¿Qué pasará cuando un Sasuke frío se enamore de una Hinata RTN? "¿Qué me hiciste?" "Te marqué" Los celos Uchiha aparecen Corregido


**Título**: Nuestro encelado escape

**Autora**: Kigen no Lawliet

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei, sin embargo la historia sí es de mi completa autoría, ¡Digan no al plagio!

**Pareja: **SasuHina (Hina RTN)

**Resumen**: En un escape desesperado de nuestra pareja favorita algo inesperado ocurre ¿Naruto ¡Qué haces aquí!? "Hinata-chan, acepta ser mi esposa, ¡Te aseguro que me amarás-ttebayo!" "Dobe, no te he matado porque sería arruinarme el día, pero entiende una cosa, ella es mía" ¿Qué pasará cuando un Sasuke frío se enamore de una Hinata RTN? "¿Qué me hiciste?" "Te marqué"

**Notas**: ¡Hola! De nuevo por este foro, ¡Los extrañé demasiado!, gracias a los lectores por adelantado por siempre ser tan pacientes aunque sé que no me lo merezco u.u, en fin, seguramente la computadora con todas mis actualizaciones llegará el sábado. Ese día actualizaré los fics que he quedado debiendo XD, aquí les traigo este para pasar el tiempo y a modo de disculpa por la tardanza, ¡Qué lo disfruten!

**Señas de lectura:**

"…"= Sarcasmo

'**Abc'**= Palabras resaltadas o "voz ronca"

Todo era paz alrededor del paisaje, no había interrupciones, peleas o algo por el estilo, sin embargo algo era seguro…. No duraría por mucho tiempo. El bosque lleno de ninjas con esperanzas de atacar no era el paisaje perfecto para ocultarse, menos para un ninja del libro bingo en fuga que parecía traer consigo millones de feromonas para atraer a las mujeres y una ninja que dejó su clan sin avisar para seguir a cierto ninja del libro bingo.

—Hyuga… ¿Cuántos al frente? —la fémina de cabellos oscuros lacio y largo se detuvo y giró su cabeza a su derecha señalando con sus ojos—mierda, esto no puede ser peor—respondió el Uchiha a la mirada de la Hyuga al observar los millones de Naruto que salían de los árboles pretendiendo atraparlo para llevarlo de nuevo a Konoha

Sin embargo el pelinegro cometió un error: "creer que ya nada puede ser peor". Del cielo empezó a caer una fina lluvia que empezaba a helar e impedía el paso correcto por entre los árboles con musgo, que, a esa época del año era bastante peligroso saltar sin esquinzarse, y un esguince durante un escape, solo podía significar un secuestro o atrape seguro, el pelinegro de mirada ónix chasqueó la lengua, tendrían que actuar rápido, haciendo unos sellos de manos invocó un gran armamento ninja, Kunais y Shuriken empezaron a lanzarse desde el pergamino diseminando varios clones de sombra, tomó a la Hyuga en brazos sin importarle sus reproches por su atrevimiento y empezó a correr sin mirar atrás e ignorando el lindo sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas

—Hyuga, direcciones— ella frunció el ceño, odiaba recibir órdenes pero por alguna razón a él no podía ignorárselas por más egocéntrico que fuera, activó el Byakugan un segundo sosteniéndose de su cuello para no caer y lo desactivó

—Uchiha, al norte vienen cien y al oeste doscientos, bajo tierra vienen otros 100 y en pájaros de tinta otros cien— paró de pronunciar al notar algo extraño— el original activó su modo sennin, debemos apresurarnos, puede rastrear nuestro chakra— intentó bajarse pero él la presionó más fuerte contra sí mismo, ella no entendía que le pasaba al Uchiha, desde hace semanas estaba actuando extraño, no la soltaba, no se le despegaba, un par de veces lo descubrió espiándola y estaba muy sobreprotector, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, el Uchiha a pesar de ser un criminal era un buen partido pero eso estaba cruzando su ligera línea de la cordura y ella no estaba para las ya conocidas bromas pesadas del moreno

—Hmp, vías de escape— ya cansada de esa escena saltó de los brazos del Uchiha molestándolo en el acto por su terquedad —¿Qué haces?, ¡vámonos!— su voz se volvió más de mando e intentó tomarla en brazos de nuevo pero ella se movió con rapidez apartándose algo divertida de la situación

—Puedo caminar yo sola Uchiha— él se enojó aún más, resopló e intentó calmarse, odiaba que le desobedecieran

—A mis brazos, **Ahora—** dijo una vez molesto y olvidándose del hecho de que estaban siendo seguidos y de lo infantil de la situación, intentó atraparla de nuevo mas ella corrió donde supuso, sería la salida de esa persecución

—¿Cuál es tu problema **U**-**chi**-**ha—** dijo en medio de su huida, el cierre de su chaqueta empezaba a bajarse accidentalmente ocasionando que el Uchiha por un momento olvidara su enojo para ver los notables atributos de la Hyuga, sacudió su cabeza, ese no era momento para pensar en sus grandes pechos, en realidad, su único objetivo era alejarla del Uzumaki por el momento, no quería que lo volviera a ver, aunque no lo aceptara estaba empezando a sentir unos celos enfermizos desde que escuchó que el Uzumaki la buscaba para hacerla su esposa, suspiró enojado cerrando los ojos

—¿Problema? ¿Estás loca Hyuga?— al parecer esa fue la gota que resbaló el vaso ya que la chica de ojos blancos se detuvo esperando que el Uchiha la pasara sin percatarse, cuando lo hizo solo bastó un segundo para que ella se lanzara a su espalda ocasionando que callera y haciéndole una llave con sus brazos lo retuvo en el suelo

—No sé quién estará loca Uchiha pero te aseguro que no soy yo— sin notarlo empezó a presionar sus pechos contra la espalda del pelinegro que empezaba a sentir que su autocontrol empezaba a migrar —y para que lo sepas… menos por alguien como tú— la voz de esa mujer hizo que casi quisiera lanzársele encima y tomarla como mujer, pero aún con algo de cordura intentó levantarse y evitar escuchar su seductora voz que hizo que miles de escalofríos recorrieran su espalda, sin embargo ella no lo permitió aplicando más presión con sus manos sobre los masculinos brazos del Uchiha

—Muévete— dijo de un pronto a otro, cosa que la Hyuga tomó como un reto

—Oblígame— respondió decidida, muy tarde, el Uchiha mostró la sorpresa con sus ojos al ver al Uzumaki llegar

—De verdad ¡Muevete!— intentó zafarse de ella hasta que fue muy tarde, el rubio se alejaba tras arrebatárle a la Hyuga de la espalda y llevarla como costal de papas —¡Maldición!— gritó tras ver como la chica ni con el Jukken activado lograba quitarse del agarre del Dobe

Decidido: le arrancaría las manos al idiota por atreverse a tocar algo de la propiedad Uchiha. ¡Ella era suya y de nadie más!

Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió corriendo a recuperar lo que era suyo (según él) por derecho. Activó el Sharingan y corrió por el bosque sin importarle la lluvia que empezaba a ceder escuchando las maldiciones que gritaba la Hyuga en su nombre

—¡Suéltame! Bájame o no esperaré a que el Uchiha llegue a partirte por donde no brilla el sol— por alguna razón, una imagen que malinterpretó todo apareció en su cabeza haciendo que se sonrojara, vamos debía superar el primer beso del Uchiha con el Uzumaki, sacudió la cabeza ¡Debía concentrarse en escapar! —¡Quiero decir que te pateará Naruto, ahora suéltame!— soltó sin pensar, ¿de verdad quería volver con Sasuke? Y sentir sus manos sobre sus muslos como cuando la cargaba, y sus labios sobre su oreja cuando le susurraba órdenes, y… ¡Autocontrol Hinata!

—Hinata-chan, acepta ser mi esposa, ¡Te aseguro que me amarás-ttebayo!— la chica se puso roja, pero no de la pena, sino de la ira de esa propuesta que le hacía ese ninja

—¡Pero que te has creído, yo no quiero ser tu esposa…!— se detuvo al ver que el rubio se detenía de golpe colocando una mano en su trasero y acariciándolo. Esta vez ira era poco para lo que sentía —¡Quita tus manos de mí! ¡Prefiero ir con el tarado Uchiha!— intentó zafarse con el Jukken pero en su posición le era imposible acertar un golpe sin matarlo

—Hinata, sé lo que sientes, pero te aseguro que con ese Teme jamás serás feliz, ¡yo te amo!— al decir eso la bajó de su hombro y se empezó a acercar a ella sin soltarle las manos y acorralándola con el tronco de un árbol, la Hyuga cerró los ojos aterrada, nunca pensó que su primer beso se lo fuera dar a ese sujeto

**—Suéltala—** una ronca y masculina voz se escuchó y en menos de un segundo el pelinegro se hallaba colocando un kunai en el cuello del rubio quien desapareció hasta la rama del árbol en un Jutsu de sustitución —Ahora "**querida"**, ¿Qué decías de mí?— la oji-blanco se sonrojó al verlo sin su camisa colocada correctamente y por sus palabras

—Solo vámonos— dijo ella sonrojada esquivando su mirada, olvidando que el problema no acababa ahí, la lluvia cesó

—¡Dame a Hinata-ttebayo!— el rubio bajó con el rasengan en mano que gracias al sharingan logró evitar, tomó a la chica de la cintura quien lo miraba curiosa y miró al rubio a los ojos antes de dar el siguiente paso

—Dobe, no te he matado porque sería arruinarme el día, pero entiende una cosa, **ella es mía—** pronunció roncamente antes de encajar sus dientes en el cuello de una petrificada Hyuga sonrojada quien por la sorpresa no pareció notar el dolor

—Uchiha— suspiró y calló desmayada, una pérdida de chakra, la sorpresa o algo así fue el motivo, Sasuke se separó después de lamer la sangre sobrante de su cuello mientras un hilito de la misma bajaba por su barbilla, se notaba su deleite, limpió la sangre sobrante y miró al Uzumaki

Los ojos de Naruto eran un poema de ira y sentimientos revueltos, ¡Ese patán acaba de marcar a quien consideraba la futura madre del clan Uzumaki!

—Sasuke, ¡estás muerto!— el grito se escuchó por todo el bosque pero Naruto no esperó su siguiente movimiento, Mangekyo Sharingan hizo aparición y de las suyas aprovechando su ausencia en modo sennin

El ninja inesperado número uno calló al suelo rápidamente, cosa que el Uchiha aprovechó para cargarlo hasta la cima de un árbol cerca del campamento de su equipo, según dijo la Hyuga el tal Inuzuka venía con ellos así que no tardarían en encontrarlo. Ahora la miró a ella, tan indefensa y tierna desmayada en su hombro, eso era todo por ahora, se fue saltando de rama en rama con ella en brazos ignorando los gritos de los ninjas que recién encontraban a Naruto.

Durante el camino la vio, ella era distinta, al parecer la única mujer que lo odiaba, cosa que hizo que se encaprichara con ella hasta enamorarse y al menos lograr atraerla, cosa que no dudaba ya que notó su sonrojo antes de desmayarse al parecer irreconocible.

—Hinata— nunca la llamaba por su nombre, cuando lo hacía ella lo ignoraba rotundamente pero al parecer ese no era el caso

—Sasuke— respondió con voz calma, se sorprendió, ella nunca le decía por su nombre, sonrió ligeramente al ver que llegaron a una cueva bastante escondida del resto del bosque ¿Qué me hiciste tarado? suspiró dejándola en el suelo, la marca debió agotarla lo suficiente como para no pelear, pero al parecer se equivocó

—Te marqué— dijo con simpleza, cosa que por un momento ella pareció tomar con calma hasta que se sentó y empezó a reírse bajito

—Con que marca ¿eh?— su risa empezó a escucharse más aunque aún no podía ver su cara por su hermoso cabello largo, era una tétrica escena

—Mmm…— jamás lo admitiría pero al parecer esa risa de parte de **Su mujer** estaba asustándolo ¿su mujer? Sí, lo era desde que la marcó, aunque aún no consumaba la marca totalmente, la miró cambiar de un pronto a otro su cara a una sonrisa tierna y pura, un escalofrío lo recorrió

—Acércate un momento **Ca**-**ri**-**ño—** por alguna razón esas palabras lo alertaron pero no daría señales de miedo ¡jamás! Él era un Uchiha y los Uchiha no mostraban miedo, aunque titubeó un poco antes de acercarse a ella hasta que sus labios casi rozaran su oreja haciendo que sus bellos se erizaran

—¿Quieres que te muestre mi opinión o la igualo?— ¿la igualo? ¿A qué se refería con eso?

—¿Igualarlo…?— no pudo terminar porque sintió unos labios conectados a su cuello antes de lo siguiente, una mordida certera en su cuello se hizo presente, gruñó como si se tratara de un perro cosa que por alguna razón encendió un instinto primitivo en la Hyuga quien sorbió de su sangre antes de lamer la marca de su cuello

—¿Te han dicho que tu sangre es deliciosa **Sasuke**?— le dijo sorprendiéndolo después de semejante arrebato, Sasuke dejó su gesto sorprendido y sin avisarle ni nada la besó furiosamente sin ninguna delicadeza de por medio lanzándola al suelo y colocándose sobre ella sorprendiendo a la chica por su fiereza, sin embargo se sintió correspondido por sus torpes labios, se separó después de un rato y la miró con algo parecido a la locura en sus ojos onix

—Lo mismo te debería decir a ti **Hinata—** la volvió a besar pero esta vez lentamente, enrollando su lengua con la de ella en un acto sensual —no me molesta que me marcaras— ella sonrió entre sus besos cortos, no sabía porque pero empezaba a amar a ese Uchiha de aroma irresistible

—A mí tampoco… aunque… la marca no está completa— aun sonrió pícaramente dándole vuelta a la situación, colocándose sobre el Uchiha que la miraba complacido en lo que ella hacía círculos con sus dedos en el masculino pecho, ella lo besó mientras esperaba que el momento nunca acabara

—Cierto… Hinata… serás mi mujer y con quien renazca el clan Uchiha— recibió un golpe en la cabeza dado por la chica sobre él que solo hizo que sonriera con gracia al ver la reacción de ella tras su afirmación-no-pregunta

—Tú no me ordenas— sonrió con una sonrisa infantil de triunfo

—¿Quieres apostar?— respondió dando de nuevo vuelta y empezando a acariciar las piernas de la chica que las enrollaban alrededor de él trayéndolo más hacia sí misma, ella gimió bajito al sentirlo presionar su trasero, la besó en el cuello y ella pareció derretirse bajo de él

—No— dijo a su pregunta, él sonrió satisfecho y la miró a los ojos

—Por eso me gustas tanto— no se sonrojó al decirlo pero ella sí, besó sus mejillas calientes y se sorprendió cuando ella habló

—A mí también me gustas— él se rio de su sonrojo infantil pero se alegró de sus palabras

—Antes de que empecemos a consumar la marca… —gruñó, al parecer esos besos en el cuello no se los esperaba —te aclaro algo… yo no comparto lo que es **mío**, así que cualquier hombre que se te acerque…— hizo una pausa al ver la duda en sus ojos —está **muerto—** ella sonrió, ese Uchiha era un celoso compulsivo

Me mantendré alejada de todo hombre si mantienes a tus "fans" lejos de ti tocó las bien formadas nalgas del Uchiha que respondió en un sensual gruñido

—Es un trato Hinata, **mía** para siempre— la tomó por la cintura con una mano mientras se apoyaba de un codo con la otra

—Tú **mío** para siempre Sasuke, ¿quieres empezar con el ritual?— su voz sensual lo hizo olvidar el mundo entero

—Pensé que nunca lo dirías— selló sus labios con un beso

Fin… ¿o no?

**Notas Finales**: Estoy satisfecha con el resultado. Así que aquí van las preguntas:

¿Les gustó? ¿Merece un Review? ¿Quieren Conti? ¡Háganmelo saber!

Ahora sí: Aquí tengo unas opciones de fics, ayúdenme a elegir cual quieren que sea el próximo One-shot:

¿KakaHina

MadaHina

ItaHina

U otro Sasuhina?

¡Ustedes eligen al ganador de la votación!

Si quieren Conti comenten que quieren conti, sino, entonces queda en One-shot.

Gracias a los escritores y lectores que siguen o añaden a Fav's también, gracias por el apoyo.

Recuerden: Un review por pequeño que sea siempre anima al escritor a seguir dando lo mejor de sí para los demás.

Notita adicional: Perdón si me comí algún guión, al parecer mi word está loco y al principio no los subió -.-!

Se despide:

**Kigen-chan**


End file.
